liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-14415732-20161003224758/@comment-14415732-20161005005332
SOBRE A DC: "It is a matter of perspective. There is no time here, and no space. So all things are layered on themselves endlessly, and perception twists around its own axis until it is blinded by fullness, crippled by infinite repetition. To discipline your eyes and min to the new perspective -- To see time where no time is -- Takes an effort of will almost beyond imagining." /\ Parte em negrito parece afirmar claramente de tempo de infinitas dimensões (No sentido dimensional de que uma dimensão > infinitamente a outra, e assim vai, se repetindo) http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-qLpgOKrtx3U/VkIOTa0tM7I/AAAAAAAAPEA/hfawms3mZoY/s0-Ic42/017.jpg /\ Também afirma de "não-tempo e não-espaço além de todo o evento de horizonte" "At first I'm flying over purely physical spaces. Humans and centaurs see me pass, and I suppose wove me into their stories. The girl hauling a blanket of light across the sky. The gaps between the worlds are rough going, at first. Cold and bleak, airless and silent. It's hard to keep track of time here. They're nothing compared to the realms beneath, though. Lucifer never made an afterlife. Instead, a great pregnant emptiness pulses like a heart, claws at me with invisible fingers. From there I fly on through abstractions and abominations. Dimensions left incomplete, and those where initially tiny flaws have grown monstrous. Forests of cancer blossom. Oceans of shattered bone." "His journey goes on for so long that I pass through exhaustion into a grey space beyond. The muscles of my hand lock, and the feeling dies. My name and purpose slip from me. I'm sharpened to the nub of my own will. In other words -- I become what he was to start with. And then, across infinite distance, I see another point moving like me. I wonder for a moment if it is me. If the sky in front of me is a mirror. But no. There are two more. From perpendicular directions without names they speed toward me." /\ Elaine literalmente ascendeu por infinitas dimensões até chegar ao Void. http://imgur.com/a/J8chJ http://imgur.com/a/YV5E5 /\ Lúcifer descrevendo o tempo, espaço e infinito (Isso é importante) https://s1.postimg.org/dshcwynkv/Lucifer_Gateway_2.jpg /\ Descrição do Poder Demiúrgico Possivelmente Hiperversal ou um cara Infinito de nível altíssimo. SOBRE WARHAMMER 40K: "Beyond the boundaries of physical space, unrestricted by time or causality, there is a dimension utterly incomprehensible to mortal minds. It lies on the other side of dreams and nightmares, infinite in scope but without form or structure." "It is a dimension parallel to our own, a universe devoid of consistency and unbound by the laws of time and space, a random, unstructured panorama of pure energy and unfocused consciousness. It is Chaos in its truest sense, unfettered by the limits of physics and undirected by intelligent purpose." "Daemons have no physical presence within the Warp. The Realm of Chaos is anathema to the laws of physics and the ships that navigate its depths do so by taking a skin or bubble of 'reality' with them when they enter." "Warp Space is Chaos, Chaos is Warp space; the two are indivisible." "The Warp had no physical dimensions and the Realm of Chaos is without limits or true geography" "The Hidden Library is infinite in dimension and constantly folds in upon itself under the weight of its own density"